


Close

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [143]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “There you are, M’Lady, I think you’ll agree, the midnight blue suits you and works well with thenecklace.”





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed this is my 200th work. Whoop! :D

“There you are, M’Lady, I think you’ll agree, the midnight blue suits you and works well with the  
necklace.”  
“Thank you, O’Brien.” Lady Flintshire replied, stroking the silver chain around her neck, the sapphire pendant matching her dress perfectly. O’Brien had quite an eye.  
“What would you like me to do with your hair, M’Lady?”  
“What did you do for Lady Grantham?”  
“Most things suited Lady Grantham, she was very… Very distinguished.”  
“You were close, weren’t you?”  
“You could say that, M’Lady.”  
Lady Flintshire put her hand over Sarah’s.  
“I’d like us to be close.”  
“I’d like that too, M’Lady.”


End file.
